


Scowl

by paynesgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: If this was their last time together, she didn't want to remember him with a scowl.





	Scowl

**Scowl**

At Ron’s left, Hermione’s hand began shaking in his. She looked at him and saw his frown, and then turned her head and looked forward as the others strode ahead of them.

This was it.

The last Horcrux was _here_ , and likely so was Lord Voldemort.

It was time to make their stand.

Harry and Ginny moved forward first, with determination and vigor that many could only envy.

Neville was behind them, a look on his face to prove he was as good as his parents, to prove he was really a brave Gryffindor. Luna was beside him, marching with a calm strength that slightly pacified the thick, unsettling air.

She squeezed the hand in hers, and thought of Ron. She was scared for all of them, but mostly for him – mostly for _them_.

She felt silly that she should even waste a second remembering her boyfriend before the battle, the boy that was more than a precious friend.

He looked the same, but somehow he seemed very different. Ron Weasley rarely smiled, and he mostly frowned. Hermione knew him as one to always scowl and look at the worst of ever situation. His pessimistic attitude has always irked her, yet strangely attracted her somehow.

‘He needs me to reshape his scowl,’ she once thought, and believed it even now.

But now the scowl was different. Ron was afraid, and deep inside he probably didn’t believe they’d come out of this alive. She could only wonder that maybe he scowled so worriedly because he feared that she wouldn’t come out alive either, that in the end, they might be apart.

But he scowled, just as Ron Weasley always did, and Hermione was supposed to be there to reshape it.

She looked ahead to the foreboding nexus, the place where their fate would lie. No, if this was the last time she was with him, she didn’t want her last memory of him to be with a scowl.

So she stopped, and pulled him back. The others were too focused, and they continued to march ahead unknowingly.

Ron looked at her curiously, “Hermione?”

Then, she smiled, weakly at first but then she thought of how wonderful it felt when he first kissed her, and her smile soon became stronger.

“We’ll do this, right?” And suddenly she needed reassurance, when she was supposed to be the one reassuring him.

Soon, she saw a muscle twitch on his face, and he looked at her with hopeful blue eyes and a sneaking lopsided grin.

“Of course,” he said, and he quickly pulled her toward him, kissing her nose quickly and then looking into her eyes. She smiled back at him, holding back tears of fear and joy.

Then, he pulled her forward, and she sighed. There was still this horrible shadow looming over her, but somehow she felt relieved. Hermione felt relieved that even if it were her last memory, it would be of Ron – and this time, _without_ the scowl.


End file.
